


Accidental Soulmates

by benazir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benazir/pseuds/benazir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft finding the meaning of soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miserable

Mycroft Holmes sighed grumpily thinking of the wedding between him and his younger brother's pathologist Miss Molly Hooper , the mousy girl for whom he  felt nothing but a whole lot of disgust and hatred .  And yet his traditional  family is making him or rather forcing him into marrying her . He rather preferred  Anthea ,his shadow of the last 10 years. Grumpily he stared getting ready for the wedding . Thinking of the pains he will look for a life time.

Molly Hooper on the other hand was not pleased either.Her world is going to crash and she can not do a thing from stopping it . She is getting married to a man who hates and despises her . She too looking forward for a life of sadness and fear .

Sherlock walking furiously  shouted at John 'It's my fault that Molly is marring my brother ,who hates her.' 'Sherlock! ,Would you relax ' John shouted back at him 

The wedding was a short and quick one more like a shotgun wedding .After that Molly became Molly Holmes or more correctly Molly Mycroft Holmes .God she hated the feeling .There was no blushing bride no kissing no laughing , a whole lot of nothing .

Mycroft Holmes was slightly surprised looking at Molly and how good she was looking ,but yet there was no love or loss between them .

 

 

 


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments between the newlyweds

Molly changed from the wedding gown to a simple worn down shirt and sweat pants and with a coffee in her hand looked at  wedding ring bringing back a flood of emotions . She always thought of marring someone who loves her  and happy to be with her .Not the opposite of what she have now . She do not really hate her husband .In fact respect him a lot  but hardly doubt that she will ever fall in love with him . They were never supposed to be married in real . They had to act like a married couple in order to catch a terrorist group communicating by sending information through dead bodies at ST Barts. She first suspected it  a week after the bombing in at the train , shared the doubt with Mycroft and Sherlock and hatched a plan together .

But the sibling rivalry between the brother let Sherlock blurt to their  parents about Mycroft and me  which ultimately let to the real wedding even after we finished the successful mission .

 

Mycroft  looks at the wedding ring in his finger and unknowing to him a smile comes to his face , he feels  strangely happy  the feeling of hatred he felt before the wedding seemed to fly away . He is surprised that she now owns a huge part of hart and mind .

His hearts skipped a bit  when she with wet  hair  came down  for breakfast ,when their finger touched  while taking the coffee from her he felt electricity flowing through his body . 'Am I falling for her? Is it logical?  Why is not wrong ? She after all is my wife .

Mycroft with a confusion in his heart went to his office.

Molly also felt the same confusion in her heart . Is  she falling for him too ?  Is it good or bad ?

 

 

                                                              Are they falling for each other ? Is it love ? 

 

                      Who knows ?


	3. Dinner ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly weds learn about each other over dinner

Mycroft who have not have home cooked  dinner other than Christmas at his folks place , which he to be fair cared a lot about  , even though didn't  let anybody know that . He thought for a while before coming home to his wife for dinner. He didn't expect much but but hoped to have dinner with her , get to know her and maybe if he is lucky enough a kiss on the cheeks. He  remembered the feeling  from morning and smiled .

 

Molly started making dinner not knowing whether her husband will com or not.The estate they live in is big with lots helpers to work for ,still she wanted to cook . While cutting the tomatoes for sauce she remembered the morning and the urge she had to kiss him in lips and smiled. She started humming her favorite song while cooking  and waiting for her husband . Little she knew he looking at her from behind with a smile on his face . She  felt a rush warm blood in  cheeks when she saw him smiling at her .

Mycroft came home to find her cooking and humming and felt some what peaceful,it felt right that she was here , by his side and also being his wife . He saw the happiness he in her eyes like his when she saw him .He asked if she needed help with the food ,she nodded shyly and asked him to freshen up  and come for dinner . He saw his clothes ready for him after he came from shower ,smiled and after changing came down for dinner.

A simple spaghetti Bolognese  never tasted better with a glass of his red wine and the company he can not hope for better. They quietly ate the dinner and talked ,he helped with the dishes while she made him his tea. They drank together and before going Molly shyly gave him a kiss on the cheeks and was walking away ,when he stopped her and started kissing her hungrily which much to his happiness she responded .They were kissing for long time enjoying the embrace of each other when there was a knock in the door.

They jolted away grinning at at each other while an angry looking Anthea came towards them .Mycroft quickly  changed into his ice man persona and talked with her and before leaving for office kissed his wife and winked at her before leaving .

Molly smiled and started getting ready for bed .She might have a happiness in the future with her husband .

 

 


	4. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings of the charecters

Mycroft was pretty mad at Anthea for ruining the moment between Molly and him .Dam! She is hot and she is mine, this this made him smile .He cannot wait to do home and finish what he hope stated between them.

Anthea was trying her best to control her tears, she knew she was losing him to Molly , well she may be his wife but she in no way suited him ,she was a mousy plain girl with no good looks or assets in her body and yet he kissed her ! His lips she thought belonged to with her. He told her about hating her and wanting to end the marriage and begin a life with her in it .She missed him and the kisses and his touch .She will get her man back by any means necessary .She started looking at Molly past to gather notes that will help her making Molly bad and getting her man back.

Molly was sleeping with a pleasure in herself the kissing proved that he likes her maybe even love her .She even have one for him ,maybe for later but she thinks he will be delighted . She woke up early and stated making breakfast and baking a cake for him.

Mycroft came home saw his favorite cake being baked and smiled .She cut him a slice of cake and smiled at him .He surprised her by giving her kiss and started eating the cake. He hugged her after the breakfast and went for a much needed sleep. He smelled her smell on the pillow and much to his surprise brought him a kind of piece and he felled into a deep sleep.


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's feeling about the marriage

Anthea felt like switching place with Molly just for the loving stare she was receiving from Mycroft, yet she knew it was impossible. Dam! That bitch who is receiving the attention meant for her and only her .She was so sure she would be the next Mrs. Holmes the toast of the society walking step by step by Mycroft her dream man.

She still remember the day she first saw him walking by the minister discussing so perfect so powerful and so rich he seemed and she determined that one day he would be her .She applied to be his P.A. slept with as many men she needed to be near him . Yet he never seemed to care about her, or she way to dressing .Her worst enemy or you can many obstacle was Sherlock, yes Sherlock you heard it right the sociopath that always came in the way of his attention .He always got into trouble and my dream man always rescued him . It was during that process that through which he met that bitch.  
Bitch ,who seemed so harmless yet caused the most her in her life .But she is confident she will win back her man .


	6. the introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their meeting and mission

Molly woke up in the middle of the night as she felt a dip in the bed and she saw her husband stepping inside and smiled .It’s 2am in the morning she got a smile as she felt her husband’s arm around her and remembered the day she met him.  
Two years, exactly two years at Christmas on St Bart's thanking her for helping Sherlock. It wasn’t until last year she met him again.  
Molly saw a trains of explosives in arms and several body parts of people who died on natural cause and some with unknown poison .She told her concerns to her boss but he shut her down telling they do not need another Sherlock in the bunch. She could feel it in her gut something was terribly wrong .She took it to her gut and contacted Sherlock and shared her concern who even though first blew it as nothing took a second look at her request . She did not heard from him for a couple of weeks.  
It was gloomy Wednesday when a black car practically kidnapped her. She thought she was gonna die but tried to calm herself down. ‘Hello Miss Hooper’ It was Mycroft and Sherlock was beside him with worried look on their faces. She asked ‘everything okay guys’

‘Molly do you still have the bodies in the hospital’ Sherlock asked with a bit of panic in his face. When she nodded yes she saw a calmness in both their face. Sherlock apologized to Molly and told her fear was indeed true and they have investigate as a covert mission.


End file.
